


Outlet

by The_Sherlocked_Shadow



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports (but only the idea of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sherlocked_Shadow/pseuds/The_Sherlocked_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thighs are pressed close together and that's the move that gets Kirk's real attention. It looks like Khan has to piss.</p><p>He snorts. <i>Let the bastard piss himself<i>, he thinks.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place while Khan's all locked up in brig, so while it could be _technically_ considered non-con, I don't really think a warning is necessary.
> 
> Warning that _is_ necessary: Thoughts about piss below. If you find that squicky, don't read.

It's a subtle shift of the weight that alerts Kirk to the problem.

Kirk's been watching the surveillance for the brig, watching Khan pace the expanse of the cell or sit and stare stoically at the wall. He's been at it for half an hour, although Khan just sits and sits and sits. It's so boring, and then- a slight shift of the weight. Khan seems to shuffle his thighs, just the slightest amount.

Kirk cocks his head and watches some more.

He's so fucking bored. Why is he even watching this guy? What sort of damage could he do while locked in the brig? He's just <i>sitting </i>there, anyway.

There's no more action and Kirk's just about to leave surveillance to someone else when- again. Definitely more pronounced. Khan sits up a little straight, shuffles forward on the bench slightly. His thighs are pressed close together and that's the move that gets Kirk's real attention. It looks like Khan has to piss.

He snorts. _Let the bastard piss himself_ , he thinks. But that's a Starfleet uniform and those are his brigs, so it would just be a mess for someone of his crew to clean up. Of course, this could all be a ruse, too; Khan maybe just wants out of the brig to launch a surprise attack.

Kirk's fingers fly over the screen as he checks for information on the brig. As it turns out, Khan hasn't been let out once since they locked him in. That was almost nine hours ago. Khan had been given food and water... Yeah, it made sense that the damn bastard had to piss. He'd let him squirm awhile longer.

Kirk's off shift, so he can sit and watch surveillance all he wants. He's in his own quarters and nobody's going to catch him pulling this sort of voyeuristic stunt. Yeah, he has a wide variety of things he liked in the bedroom and pissing wasn't foreign to him. And there was something subtley... _fascinating_ to watch the 'better at everything' asshole losing control.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Actually, he really didn't want to know.

It takes awhile for Khan's expression to really change. By the end of the two hours, the augment's knees are pressed tightly together and his hand is curled into a fist at his side. Kirk vaguely wonders if the man would piss himself versus saying that he had to use the toilet. Probably the first. He could probably hold his piss for days on end, anyway.

A brief flash of something that looks suspiciously like pain flickers across Khan's features. The hand that had been curled at his side suddenly flew to his crotch and pressed down, palm flat against himself. Khan cast a sidelong glance towards the window of the brig, only his eyes moving, never his face.

Kirk sighs and pushes himself to his feet. He walks to the wall comm and punches the button. Security comes through a second later.

"Escort the prisoner in the brigs to the lavatory. Did you guys forget common procedure or what?"

Rolling his eyes, Kirk returns to his chair. His eyes immediately return to the screen of his computer, watching the surveillance with hungry eyes. He isn't sure what he is looking for... he honestly doesn't think Khan would piss himself until absolutely, _absolutely_ no other choice was presented... and his suspicions are correct.

Only the slightest grimace crosses Khan's face as he stands, but his back remains ramrod straight and his face otherwise emotionless. He lacks a little bit of the grace that he had had on Kronos, but otherwise gives no signs of being desperate. And he has to be desperate, because Khan wouldn't have made the transition between curled fist to palm against his cock if he wasn't feeling the urge.

Kirk flops back onto his bed, sighing heavily. He can't wait until this whole damn business was finished. He wants to get back to his leisurely lifestyle.

He is just about to doze off when Khan's just being returned to the brig. Is that relief Kirk sees on the augment's face? No, probably not.

Kirk sighs in exasperation. He stretches, pulls his tunic over his head and throw it onto the floor. He reaches over to turn off the computer console when his gaze- while shielded by a computer screen- meets Khan's.

Kirk freezes. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Khan knows where the cameras are. He realizes just then that Khan probably _does_.

He swallows, watching as Khan tilts his head slightly. Inexplicably, he feels locked in place, unable to tear his eyes away, unable to turn off the computer. It wasn't like he had just been watching Khan stuggle not to piss himself. It wasn't like he had been being a voyeuristic creep... There was no way that Khan could know that.

... Right?

Khan's lips twist into something that was misplaced on his face: a smile. It's moreover a smirk, Kirk thinks, but it still makes his stomach drop out and his cheeks stain red.

But the smirk disappears almost as soon as it had appeared and Khan looks away from the camera, returning to his seat on the bench. He sits down again and makes no move to indicate that anything out of the ordinary just happened.

Kirk slams his fist onto the controls, the screen of the computer going blank. He falls back onto the bed and shoves the pillow over his face.

He has no idea what the hell just happened... and he's not sure if he wants it to happen again or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaka, if you're reading this, lol, I sort of transformed my own prompt into a drabble. But, you know, there's never enough desperate!Khan and you ship Khirk, so if you had any ideas for your own story (that sequel to 'Knee' ;)), I still want to read.


End file.
